A Neo Destiny Christmas
by CyberChick135
Summary: A 4-part holiday special inspired by Hallmark movies, revolving around the couples established in the NeoDestiny series. I'll start posting after Thanksgiving.
1. Summaries

**A Neo-Destiny Christmas**

**an original Hallmark inspired 4-part special**

* * *

**A/N: This contains spoilers regarding the romances present in my Neo Destiny series. This special takes place post-series so all the events that transpired over the course will be mentioned and I'll try not to give too much away.**

* * *

**Part I: **A Christmas Reunion

**Main Pairing: **Seto Kaiba and Harmony Shields

**Summary: **Harmony helps Phoebe plan the KaibaCorp Christmas party to distract herself from the fact she won't get to spend the holiday with her brother, Darien. Seto tries to figure out how to profess his love for Harmony, and decides he's going to somehow get Darien to Domino City so Harmony can spend the holida with her brother.

* * *

**Part II: **A Proposal Performance

**Main Pairings: **Joey Wheeler and Mina Aino, Yugi Moto and Katerina Pegasus

**Summary: **Mina is nervous about performing for the Domino City Holiday Celebration and Joey tries to help her conquer her stage fright. Yugi tries to plan the perfect proposal for Katerina.

* * *

**Part III: **Christmas Matchmakers

**Main Pairings: **Duke Devlin and Phoebe Kaiba, Tristan Taylor and Serenity Wheeler

**Summary: **As the gang prepares to fly to New York City to spend Christmas, Duke and Phoebe help Tristan confess his feelings for Serenity.

* * *

**Part IV: **A Christmas Wedding

**Main Pairing: **Marik Ishtar and Clara McCoy

**Summary: **It's a New York Christmas and the various couples spend the day together. That night, everyone comes together to celebrate the wedding of Marik and Clara.

* * *

**A/N: I only own my Original Characters Harmony Shields/Sailor Earth, Katerina Pegasus, Phoebe Kaiba, and Clara McCoy.**


	2. A Christmas Reunion

**A Christmas Reunion **

* * *

Seto Kaiba sat at his desk, going over a stack of paperwork, his brow furrowed in frustration. Sitting on the couch in his office was his younger sister, Phoebe, who was scrolling through party ideas on her purple laptop. "Okay, what about something elegant like a Winter Wonderland theme?" she asked, adjusting her reading glasses as she looked to her brother. "Seto?"

"What?" the oldest sibling questioned.

"I was saying what about an elegant Winter Wonderland theme for the Christmas Party?" Phoebe repeated.

"Sure, I guess." Seto shrugged his shoulders. "You've always planned the parties, so I trust. you." He rested his elbows on his desk and rubbed his temples. "Besides, I have all these reports to go through before the end of the year."

The brunette female rolled her eyes and sighed, "Winter Wonderland it is." she muttered, jotting down the theme title and some supplies she would need for decorations.

There was a knock on the office door before it opened, revealing a young girl with long, black hair pulled in low pigtails tied with pink ribbons and grey-blue eyes. Following after her was a young teenage male with the same hair and eye color, only his hair was cropped short. A third person stepped into the office and shut the door behind her; she had long, black hair with a purple shine that reached down to her ankles, and had blue eyes.

"Hey Mokie. Hey Koryn." Phoebe greeted her two younger siblings.

The youngest Kaiba sibling ran to her sister and plopped down on the couch beside her, "Hey sis, whatchya doin?" Koryn asked, looking at the laptop screen.

"Planning out the company Christmas party." Phoebe answered, kissing the top of her baby sister's head.

The other teenage female walked past Seto's desk and placed her hand on his shoulders. Seto leaned back in his chair and placed his hand over Harmony's. "Hard at work, huh?" she questioned with a smile, leaning against the desk chair.

"Just another typical day at the office." the CEO answered his girlfriend, interlacing their fingers as he got to his feet.

Phoebe couldn't help but smile as she watched Seto with Harmony, seeing a subtle glow in her brother's eyes that he's had since the Sailor Guardian has come into their lives. She shut her laptop and placed it in it's case, getting off the couch. "Well, I've got calls to make to get this party going." she announced. "Koryn, Mokuba, how 'bout we go grab something to eat on the way home?"

"Works for me!" Koryn agreed with a wide smile, grabbing her schoolbooks and shoving them into her satchel.

"I'm in." Mokuba shrugged his shoulders.

Phoebe clasped her hands together, "Great." She chuckled, pulling out her car keys. "See ya at home, Seto." The teen blew her brother a kiss before leaving the office with their younger siblings in tow.

Harmony giggled, twisting some of her raven hair around her finger, "Subtle, ain't she?" She glanced up at Seto, who shook his head. He looked down into her eyes, his lips curling into a small smile, "So, how was your last day of class?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Same as always, I guess." Harmony answered, leaning against the desk. "I did get a B+ on my Sociology test though, so yay." she cracked a small grin.

Seto's smile widened, "I knew you'd do great." He kissed her forehead.

"Nice to know your money's not going to waste." the female added. "Thanks again for that, for like the hundredth time."

Seto took Harmony's hands and pulled her closer, interlacing their fingers, "I told you, it's fine. You don't have to thank me for paying for your tuition. It's my pleasure." He squeezed her hand before moving one of his around her waist.

Harmony smiled shyly, allowing herself to relax into his chest, her free hand gliding up his arm before resting on his shoulder. "Yeah, but most of my classmates either have loans out or scholarships to pay for their tuition." she pointed out, glancing upwards.

Seto's smile turned into a small smirk, "Well..." he pulled his girlfriend closer to him, "How many of them have a boyfriend who is the CEO of a multi-million dollar corperation?" he raised his eyebrow.

The raven-haired girl giggled and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck, "Just me as far as I know." she replied, running her fingers through the ends of his hair.

"Guess you're just lucky." Seto said smoothly, lightly gripping the fabric of Harmony's blouse. He leaned down, brushing his nose against hers as their lips met. Seto's arms laced around Harmony's back as hers tightened around his neck. Harmony tilted her head to the left as her hand moved to rest on Seto's cheek, their mouths opening wider to deepen their kiss.

A soft piano tune rang out, causing Harmony to pull away from the kiss and dig for her phone. She tapped the screen, "Hey Darien." she greeted with a smile. "Are you at the airport?"

"Yes I am little sister." an older male voice answered on the other end.

"Well, what time does your flight get in?" Harmony asked. "I can pick you up at the airport and we can grab something to eat."

There was a heavy sigh on the other end, and the female's expression fell. "Harmony, I don't think I'll be in today." Darien admitted. "The weather's calling for a major snowstorm that could possible shut down flights for a day or two."

"Two days?" Harmony repeated. "Christmas is two weeks away. And Mina and I are supposed to go to New York with our friends on the twenty-third for Clara and Marik's wedding."

"I know sweetie. Darien sighed. "I'm gonna try to get a flight out as soon as I can." he promised.

"Yeah." the raven-haired girl replied. "Christmas won't be the same without you."

"I know." her brother agreed. "I'll try my best to get there."

This time Harmony was the one who sighed, "Just be safe, okay?" she asked.

"I will, I promise." Darien answered. "I love you Harmony."

"Love you too, Darien." Harmony echoed before hanging up. She let out a shaky breath as she slipped her phone back into her purse.

Seto placed his hands on her shoulders, "What's goin on, babe?" he asked, turning her to face him.

"Just that a winter storm might shut down the airport in Boston, meaning Darien might not get here as early as we planned." she answered, tapping her nails on his desk. "I was hoping to at least spend a little time with my brother before we go to New York for Marik and Clara's wedding on Christmas Day." Harmony bit her lip to avoid crying.

Seeing the moisture welling in her eyes, Seto pulled her into an embrace, rubbing her center back and shoulders. Harmony returned the embrace, laying her head against Kaiba's shoulder. The teen female sighed and pulled back, placing her hands on her boyfriend's shoulders, "I'm gonna head home and let you get back to work." she took a couple steps back and grabbed her purse, turning to leave.

"Harmony." Seto called after her, making her turn back to meet his eyes. "You want to grab breakfast tomorrow?"

"Sure." Harmony smiled. "Eight-thirty okay?"

Seto stepped up to her and smiled back, "Perfect. I'll pick you up." He took her hand and softly kissed the back of it.

Harmony stood on her tip-toes and pecked his lips, "Perfect." she agreed, before turning back and leaving the office.

Seto stood at his office window and watched as Harmony's pale blue Volkswagen pulled out of the KaibaCorp parking lot. He fell back in his chair with a heavy sigh, running his hands over his face. He looked over the framed photos on his desk; most of them were of him with his three siblings, a couple were just of his siblings, and the latest ones were of him and Harmony after her graduation from Domino City High School and one of Harmony's senior portraits.

Seto grabbed the senior portrait, which showed Harmony laying in a field of multi-colored flowers with her raven hair flowing around her like a veil, she also had a red rose behind her ear, and wore a pair of black jeans with a light blue tank top and white boots.

"It's just three simple words." Seto muttered to himself as he traced his finger over the portrait.

* * *

That night, Harmony and her best friend Mina curled up on their couch and watched a few Christmas movies on the Lifetime channel.

"I mean seriously, how can they deny the chemistry?" Mina sighed as she popped some caramel popcorn into her mouth. Her white tomcat rested on the armrest beside her.

"It's scripted Mina." Harmony reminded, setting her mug of hot chocolate on the end table. "Meant to make us anticipate the romance, then shatter it, only for them to end up in the end. It's the same formula." The raven-haired teen stroked the golden fur of her cat currently curled up on her lap.

"Besides, you know how the movie ends." Astrate reminded.

"You own the DVD and yet you're watching it on cable." Artemis sighed with a roll of his eyes.

Mina just shrugged her shoulders and continued to watch the movie. She cast a glance to her friend, "Just curious Harmony, when are you going to tell Kaiba you're in love with him?" she raised her eyebrow and smiled.

Harmony rolled her eyes and tossed a few pieces of popcorn at the blonde. "It's not as simple as that." she told her. "When you come from the backgrounds Seto and I do, opening up and letting people in is hard."

Mina wrapped her arm around Harmony's shoulders and rested her head against hers. "I know." she sighed, giving her friend's shoulder a squeeze. "But it is Christmas time, the most romantic time of the year." Both girls shared a look and burst into a fit of giggles.

* * *

The following day...

"Phoebe got all of that done in one day?" Harmony raised her brow, holding her fork above her plate.

"And now all she needs is entertainment for the party." Seto continued, taking a sip of his coffee.

Harmony nodded as she took a bite of her omelette, "Maybe Mina could do it." she suggested. "She's been working on her own holiday song, and her own arrangements of the classics. Plus, she's already performing for the city's holiday celebration. It could be a nice warm-up for her." Seto arched his brow, and Harmony chuckled, "Besides, you know Mina's a good singer." She added, pointing her fork in her boyfriend's direction.

"Fine." Seto sighed. "Talk to Phoebe about it."

"Sure thing." Harmony tapped his leg with the toe of her boot, smiling a coy smile.

After finishing their breakfast and paying the tab, the couple walked out of IHop and headed for Seto's cobalt blue Ferrari when Harmony's cell rang. She reached down into her purse and answered it, "Hey bro, did you get a flight?" she asked, hopefully.

"Sorry Harmony, not yet." Darien answered, making Harmony's smile instantly vanish. "I'm gonna keep trying, but I don't know if I'll be able to get a flight within the next couple days."

Harmony nodded her head. "Okay, well if you can't, then maybe we can plan on meeting up in New York." she suggested with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Maybe." Darien sighed. "I'll call you when I find out more information about a flight. Love you."

"Love you too." Harmony ended the call and opened the passenger side door to Seto's car, leaning back in the seat.

"Your brother still hasn't found a flight yet?" Seto questioned, starting his car and pulling out of the parking lot.

"Nope." Harmony shook her head in reply. "He's still trying to get one. Best case scenario, he'll be here in a day or two, weather permitting. Worst case, we'll meet up in New York and only spend a few days together." She twisted some of her hair around her finger as she gazed out the window. "Where are we going, anyway?" Harmony looked to Seto.

"Well, Phoebe is at Wynters Suites, getting some things set up for the party." Seto informed. "I thought I'd drop you off there so you could talk to her about Mina performing tomorrow night."

"Okay, sounds good." Harmony sighed and leaned back, resting her cheek against her hand as she looked out the window.

* * *

After dropping Harmony off, Seto headed to KaibaCorp and went straight up to his office. He looked up the weather in the Northeastern part of the States and checked on the status of flights from Boston to Denver, seeing few options for the next couple days.

Seto pressed a button on his office phone, "Roland, what's the status on the new company plane?" he asked, tapping his fingers on his desk.

"It's operational, Mr. Kaiba." Roland answered on the other line. "Why do you ask, sir?"

"Make sure it's fueled up and ready to go by tomorrow morning." Kaiba ordered, ending the communication. He grabbed the picture of himself and Harmony, "No matter what, I'll make sure you get to spend some time with your brother." he promised, staring at his girlfriend's smiling face.

* * *

Phoebe, Koryn, and Harmony walked down the row of stores in Downtown Domino, searching for the perfect dresses to wear for the KaibaCorp Christmas Party. "I texted Mina, and she said she'd love to perform tomorrow." Harmony informed, smiling at Phoebe.

The brunette jumped up in excitement, "Oh, I owe her one." she sighed. "Actually, tell her to meet us at Maurice's and I'll buy her whatever outfit she wants to wear to the party. My way of thanking her."

Harmony laughed as she relayed the message to Mina, "You just might regret that Phoebes." she warned.

Phoebe just looped her arm through Harmony's as they continued to walk in-step. "I'll buy your outfit too." she offered.

"Maybe one that'll make big brother faint when he sees you." Koryn added with a grin.

"Exactly, little sister." Phoebe agreed, taking the youngest Kaiba's hand. Harmony just chuckled as she shook her head.

As they walked, they caught sight of Yugi, Joey, and Tristan walking out of the near by Kay jewelry store. The two taller boys were practically shaking the smaller one's shoulders. "Hey Yugi!" Phoebe called, waving to the trio. "Joey. Tristan."

"Oh, hey Phoebe." Yugi greeted back.

"'Sup ladies?" Tristan asked. On either side of him were two younger girls around Koryn's age; one had light brown hair pulled into low braided pigtails and the other had darker brown, almost black, hair pulled into a high ponytail tied with a purple ribbon, both girls had the same brown eyes as Tristan.

"Just going shopping." Harmony answered.

"What's up with you guys?" Phoebe inquired. "And why were you coming out of a jewelry store?"

"Show 'em Yuge." Joey urged.

A light blush crept over Yugi's cheeks as he pulled out a small, black velvet box from the golden sack. "I uh...bought this for..." he cleared his throat as he opened the box, "...Katerina." Inside the box was a rose gold engagement ring decorated with small diamonds.

A collective gasp came from the three females, "Yugi, is that what I think it is?" Phoebe asked, quirking her brow. The tri-colored haired teen nodded shyly, making Phoebe and Harmony squeal in excitement and say "Congratulations."

"Well, she hasn't said 'yes' yet." Yugi reminded, slipping the box back into the sack.

"Yugi, of course she'll say yes." Tristan assured.

Harmony nodded in agreement. "Absolutely. You guys are meant to be together."

"I hope you're right." Yugi admitted. "I plan on asking her during the Domino Holiday Celebration in a few days."

"Ohhh." his friends said in unison, all grinning. "Well, good luck with that." Phoebe patted his shoulder. "Hope to see you guys at the KaibaCorp party tomorrow night." She glanced to Joey, "Mina's gonna perform."

"Well then I'll be there." Joey replied. "Only to support my girl."

"Okay." Phoebe giggled as her, Koryn, and Harmony continued to walk downtown.

* * *

Mina and Katerina walked around Maurice's, looking for the perfect outfits for the party. Next to Kat was a young girl with tri-colored hair and bright magenta eyes, and with Mina was another young girl with brown hair and matching eyes.

"Should I do simple black, or golden sequins?" Mina asked, holding up two dresses.

"I like the gold one." the young brown-eyed girl answered, smiling up at Mina. "You always look pretty in gold."

"Aw, thanks Selena." the blonde teen pulled the younger girl into a hug.

"I agree, the gold will look pretty." Katerina agreed, draping a white lace dress over her arm. "You can wear your knee-high black boots with it too."

"Oh yeah." Mina snapped her fingers. "Thanks Kat. Joey does love me in those boots." She added under her breath, a small smile crossing her lips.

"Mina." Kat snapped, playfully slapping the blonde's shoulder. "There are children present." A blush crept over Mina's cheeks as she cleared her throat.

The store doors opened, and Mina and Kat waved their friends over. Harmony and Phoebe pulled Mina aside and told them about Yugi buying an engagement ring for Katerina, and swore her to secrecy about it, while Kat helped Kaya, Koryn, and Selena find something cute to wear during Christmas in New York.

While Phoebe shopped around with her little sister, Mina helped Harmony browse through some of the dresses. "So Darien still hasn't gotten a flight in from Boston?" Mina questioned.

Harmony shook her head, "Not yet." she answered. "But, it's okay. I'd rather him wait until it's safe to travel, even if it means we spend less time together." She grabbed a dark blue dress with long sleeves and a long skirt.

Mina took the dress and hung it back up, then grabbed a knee-length, off shoulder, forest green dress. "Green looks better on you." she offered, handing her best friend the dress. "And things are going to work out. Have a little faith."

Harmony smiled, "Thanks Mina."

Once the girls finished their shopping, Phoebe paid for them and they all went out to lunch.

* * *

The next day...

"Okay, the drink table goes over there, near the orderves." Phoebe directed, glancing down at the clipboard she held. "And set the trees on either side of the stage, framing it. Remember people, elegant."

Mina and Harmony shared a small laugh as they watched the Vice-CEO direct the set up. "She's definitely Seto's sister." Harmony noted.

"Yeah, only she's nicer." Mina added, playing a few notes of the piano to make sure it was tuned right. "Speaking of Kaiba, where is he? You'd think he'd be here."

Harmony shrugged her shoulders, "Seto texted me and said he'd be busy all day." she informed, placing a holiday garland around the edge of the piano. "He told me to meet him here tonight."

Mina arched her brow as she set two large potted Poinsettias on either side of the piano. "Interesting." she said, walking off the stage to continue decorating.

"Hey, if he gets all of his work done before we leave for New York, I'll be happy." Harmony sighed, following her friend.

"Speaking of, where are we even going to stay?" Mina asked, as her and Harmony draped an ice blue cloth over one of the tables.

"Our mansion in the Hamptons." Phoebe answered, startling Mina. "We just finished renovating it so now, it's perfect for our group of friends." The brunette smiled. "At least every couple will have their own room."

"Every couple?" Mina repeated, her lips curling into a smile. Phoebe nodded in confirmation. "Great, Joey and I were hoping for that."

"TMI Mina." Harmony rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and Koryn will share her room with Kaya, Selena, Crystal, Halle, and Diana." Phoebe added. "I think it's great that she'll have friends her own age to play with while we're up there." She cast a glance around the banquet hall and saw a few of the workers were having trouble hanging the garlands over the windows, "Oh for the love of-" the groaned, marching across the room.

"Every couple gets their own room." Harmony repeated to herself, twisting her sweater sleeves nervously. "Some pressure there."

Mina just scoffed and draped her arm around Harmony's shoulder, "Everything's gonna be okay sweetie." she assured.

"Yeah." muttered the raven haired teen as the pair went back to decorating.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Boston, Massachusetts...

Darien sat in the airport terminal, staring at a photo on his phone of him and Harmony taken during the KaibaCorp Grand Championship dueling tournament. A woman with long, blonde hair in two ponytails with small buns, stood in front of him, holding out a Starbucks to-go cup, "You call her yet?" Serena asked, sitting down in the chair next to him.

"Not yet." Darien sighed. "I don't want to disappoint her." He clicked his phone off and set it in his coat pocket.

"Baby, you have to tell her." Serena placed her left hand on his shoulder, a clean-cut diamond glistening in the light. A cat with a crescent moon mark on her forehead and black-purple colored fur jumped onto Serena's lap.

"I know." the older male leaned back in the chair.

Serena rubbed her fiance's shoulder, taking a drink of her hot chocolate. She glanced around the airport terminal and caught sight of someone familiar; a tall man with dark blunette hair in a traditional navy-blue business suit and pants, along with a pair of tinted sunglasses. "Hey, doesn't he work for Seto Kaiba?" Serena asked, tapping Darien's arm.

"I think he does." Darien answered.

Roland spotted the pair and walked over to them. "Darien Shields?" he questioned, to which the other male nodded. "Will you and your girl come with me please?"

"Why?" Darien asked.

"Mr. Kaiba's plane is waiting to take you to Domino City." Roland informed. "He flew it here personally." He reached for the bright pink suitcase decorated with small, silver bunnies. "Follow me."

Darien grabbed his suitcase and Serena's carry on backpack, following Roman through Terminal B until they came to a nearly empty gate. "Looks like we'll get to see Harmony and Mina after all." Serena grinned, hugging Luna tightly as they walked. "And they'll learn the good news." she admired her engagement ring.

Roland led the couple onto the KaibaCorp plane, where Seto stood by the cockpit door, dressed in a white suit and paints, with a pale-blue dress shirt and dark blue tie, along with a pair of simple white dress shoes. Roland and the flight attendant, a female with shoulder length, light brown hair and matching eyes, took the two suitcases and placed it in the overhead bins.

"Not that I'm not grateful for this, Seto, I am." Darien stated, standing in front of Kaiba. "But, why?"

A small smile crossed Seto's lips, "Harmony." he answered. "She really wanted to spend time with you before we went to New York. Thought I'd surprise her."

Darien saw sincerity in Seto's eyes and nodded his head, "You love my sister, don't you." it wasn't so much a question, but more of a statement. Seto sighed and gave a small nod, turning back an heading into the cockpit.

* * *

Domino City, Colorado, that night...

Harmony stood in front of a full-length mirror in one of the guest rooms of the Kaiba family home, smoothing out her dress. With her forest-green dress she wore gold strappy heels, and had her hair pulled back into a low ponytail, tied with a dark green ribbon. Phoebe knocked on the door before walking in, wearing a glittery purple dress and a pair of black ankle boots, with some diamond earrings and matching necklace, her deep brown hair fell over her right shoulder.

"You look beautiful Phoebe." Harmony complimented.

"Thanks." Phoebe grinned, handing the black-haired girl a small box. "You look beautiful too, and I thought you'd like these."

Harmony took the box and opened it, revealing two crystal snowflake earrings that made her gasp, "Phoebe I can't-"

"Yes, you can." Phoebe cut her off. "And you will. Now put in those earrings and meet me downstairs. I'll take you to the party." On that note she turned and walked out.

Harmony sighed and put the earrings in her ears, overlooking herself once more in the mirror before leaving the room, meeting Phoebe in the living room along with Mokuba and Koryn.

* * *

Various KaibaCorp employees mingled with one another in the banquet hall, sipping some holiday punch and munching on finger foods, while Mina played 'Do You Hear What I Hear' on the piano.

Joey stood off to the side, wearing a pale-blue dress shirt and open navy-colored suit jacket with matching pants, his hands in his pockets and his eyes on his girlfriend. "She sounds just like an angel." the blonde male sighed, swaying to the beat of the song.

"She sure does." Tristan agreed, taking a sip of his punch. He looked across the hall and saw Serenity talking with Katerina. "She looks like one too." he sighed, his eyes on Serenity and her long-sleeved black dress with a red checkered skirt.

"Hey." Joey snapped, glaring at his best friend. "Mina's my girl. Get your own." Sitting under the nearby table, Artemis and Astrate rolled their eyes. Yugi chuckled and slipped away from his friends, walking over to Maximillion Pegasus to talk with him.

Harmony stood in the center of the banquet hall and watched Mina perform. She glanced around and saw all her friends enjoying themselves and she smiled, but she was wondering where her boyfriend was. After all, it was his company's party.

Mina took a break from playing to grab a drink and a small plate of snacks, hers and Harmony's feline guardians following. The blonde caught sight of her raven-haired friend looking around the banquet hall, and walked up to join her. Astrate rubbed against her owner's legs, looking up at her with light green eyes.

"You're looking for Kaiba, aren't you?" Mina asked, as Harmony picked up her golden colored feline. Mina set her plate down so she could hold Artemis.

"That obvious huh?" Harmony chuckled, scratching Astrate's neck.

Mina nodded, giving her friend a smile. She looked towards the main doors and saw the aforementioned CEO walk in. "Well, there he is." she motioned towards the other end of the hall. "I'll let you two talk." Mina held her white feline with one hand and grabbed her food and drink with the other, making her way towards her boyfriend.

After exchanging some greetings with a few of his employees, Seto walked up to Harmony. "You look...so beautiful." he sighed, looking her over.

Harmony smiled, "And you look so handsome." she complimented, taking a step closer. "Where've you been?"

"I had some last minute business to take care of." Seto answered. "I brought you an early Christmas present."

Harmony arched her brow questioningly, and Seto could only smile in response. He stepped to the side, and Harmony gasped when she saw who was standing behind him. Dressed in a simple black suit jacket and matching pants, with a white dress shirt and sleek black shoes, was her older brother. "Darien." Harmony ran and hugged her brother, who instantly returned it and scratched Astrate behind the ear. "What...how?"

"Seto flew us here." Darien answered, giving his sister's boyfriend a nod.

"Us?" Harmony repeated.

Serena popped up from behind Darien, wearing a strapless, pink dress with white trim and white heels."Surprise!" she squealed, holding up Luna.

The two girls set their cats down and embraced eachother with a shrill laugh. "Oh my God, Serena, I've missed you." Harmony sighed, pulling back. "But, I'm still a little confused here."

"Then maybe this will help." Serena extended her left hand, showing off the ring.

"You're engaged!" Mina squealed, startling both girls. The three females then squealed again, and joined in a group hug. "Congratulations." Mina said, rubbing Serena's back.

"Yeah." Harmony agreed, hugging her brother once more. "Congratulations."

"Thanks sis." Darien replied, keeping his arm around his sister's shoulders as they pulled away. "I figured this would be something to tell you in person, than over the phone."

Harmony nodded in agreement, "Well, yeah, of course. But, we all knew this was going to happen eventually. I mean, I have met my future niece." She chuckled, leaning into her brother's side. "I'm happy for the both of you." she smiled.

Seto cleared his throat, stepping up to the other side of Harmony, "Mind if I borrow her for a minute?" he asked.

"Of course." Darien glanced between his sister and her boyfriend. He kissed the top of her head, whispering, "I'm happy for you too." before stepping back and letting Seto take her hand and lead her away.

Harmony instantly interlocked her fingers with Seto's as they walked. "You didn't have to do that you know." she spoke up, glancing up at him. "Fly Darien and Serena here, I mean."

"I know, but I wanted to." Seto admitted, giving his girl's hand a squeeze. "You wanted to spend some time with your brother, and I wanted to give that to you." They stopped near one of the windows, their eyes locking with one another's.

Harmony reached up and caressed Seto's cheek, and he turned his face into her palm. "Thank you." she whispered, stepping up on her toes, brushing her lips over his.

Seto's arms found thier way around her back and pulled her closer to his chest as her arms laced around his neck. He caressed her back, opening his mouth wider, thus forcing hers as well, and their tongues brushed past eachother's. Harmony tilted her head every so slightly to the right, running her fingers through the ends of his hair, her heart fluttering in her chest.

They pulled away with a heavy sigh as they opened their eyes. Harmony gazed into Seto's sapphire eyes, and her lips curled into a smile. "I love you, Seto Kaiba." she admitted.

Hearing her say those words made a genuine smile cross Seto's lips. He reached down and cupped her cheek, "I love you too, Harmony Shields." he echoed, feeling as if a huge weight was lifted off his heart. "More than I ever thought possible."

They leaned in and kissed once more, as a light snow began to fall outside.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there ya have it folks! The first of four special chapters. Hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully, after the New Year, I'll work more on the Neo Destiny series so you can see how Seto and Harmony began. Also, for clarification, this also takes place post-Dark Side of Dimensions. **

**Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated. I plan on having this story completed by Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. Wish me luck!**

**XOXO~Cyber**


	3. A Proposal Performance

**A Proposal Performance**

* * *

*** **_"Words appearing like this indicate singing."_

* * *

Sunlight poured into the small apartment bedroom, stirring awake the two blonde teenagers in the full sized bed. The female let out a small groan as her blue eyes fluttered open. She glanced up at the sleeping face of her boyfriend and her lips curled into a smile. Mina rolled onto her side and started planting small butterfly kisses up Joey's neck, eliciting small giggles from him. "Wake up, Joey." Mina whispered in his ear, before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Joey's brown eyes flew open and he wrapped his arms around Mina, flipping them over so now he was looming over her, earning a startled squeak from his girlfriend. He leaned down and placed an open mouthed kiss on her bare shoulder, moving slowly up her neck until their lips met in a passionate kiss. Mina threaded her fingers through Joey's hair, brushing her legs against his under the sheets.

There was a knock on the bedroom door, breaking the two teens from their morning make-out session. "Breakfast is ready!" a child's voice said on the other side. "Serenity and I made pancakes! Chocolate Chip!"

Joey sighed heavily while Mina let out a giggle, tapping her boyfriend's shoulders. "To be continued." she pushed herself up, keeping the sheet wrapped around her body.

"You bet your deck." Joey replied, grabbing his boxers and sweatpants off the floor and sliding them on. "Now where is my shirt."

"Right here." Mina said coyly. Joey spun around and his jaw dropped, seeing his black, long-sleeved shirt with a printed image of Red-Eyes Black Dragon in center as the only article of clothing on his blue-eyed girlfriend.

Smoothing out her hair, Mina simply walked past Joey as she left the bedroom, giggling as she entered the kitchen. "It smells amazing in here." Mina sighed, breathing in the mixed scent of pancakes and bacon. She grabbed a plate and piled on two pancakes and a couple slices of bacon, before pouring herself some Eggnog and taking a seat at the small table next to Selena. Mina drizzled some syrup on her breakfast, then took a bite. "Delicious." she tapped the younger brunette's nose.

"Thanks." Selena replied, taking a bite of her pancakes. Serenity took a seat opposite the two, a smile on her face.

Joey came in about ten minutes later, wearing dark green sweatpants and a simple white t-shirt, his hair slightly damp. "Morning my two beautiful sisters and lovely girlfriend." he greeted with a wide smile, pouring some coffee and stacking four pancakes on a plate. Joey walked behind Mina and Selena, pecking their cheeks as he did so, and took the empty seat next to Serenity.

* * *

Yugi sat in his bedroom, staring at the velvet box in his hand, the ring inside sparkling in the light. His door creaked opened and his little sister poked her head inside, "Yugi? You almost ready?" Kaya asked, stepping into the room. She wore light colored jeans, a dark blue sweater, and short tan boots, her black and magenta hair pulled into low pigtails. "Momma's waiting for you."

Yugi smiled at his sister and slipped the ring-box into the pocket of his grey vest. "Yeah, I'm coming." he sat up and grabbed his wallet off his desk, glancing at the photo of him and Katerina from Senior Prom.

The two siblings walked down the stairs, where their mother was waiting by the entrance to the shop. Lyra shrugged on her white peacoat and adjusted her purse, "Have fun with your grandpa while we're gone." she said, hugging her daughter.

Kaya returned the hug and kissed her mother's cheek, "I will." she replied. "Grandpa's gonna teach me more about dueling."

Yugi gave a nod to his sister and grandfather as he grabbed his car keys, "Alright, we'll be back soon." He waved as him and his mother left.

* * *

Yugi drove towards Downtown Domino, his mother humming along to the Christmas carols playing on the radio. "So tell me, when are you going to ask Katerina?" Lyra asked, not bothering to hide her smile.

"Tonight, at the Holiday Celebration." Yugi answered, turning onto another road that led towards Kaiba Land. "I'm gonna ask Mina to sing Kat's favorite song during her show, and that's when I'll ask her."

Lyra clapped, sighing lightly. She smiled at her son while he parked the car. "I'm so proud of you, Yugi." she said, patting his shoulder. "I know your father would be too, if he were here."

Yugi nodded, "Yeah." he muttered as he and his mother got out of the car. "Anyway, have fun with your shopping. I'll see ya later mom." Yugi handed his mother the car keys and met up with Tristan and Joey near the entrance to the theme park.

* * *

The girls gathered around the stage, attaching garlands around the edge, while Mina walked around the space, figuring out her performance for that night. "Don't tell me you're nervous about tonight, Mina." Phoebe said, seeing the look in the blonde's eyes. "You'll be great."

"Thanks Phoebe." Mina replied. "But, I can't help but feel a little nervous. This will be my biggest performance yet."

Artemis jumped onto the piano and sat down, his tail curled around his paws. "You may feel nervous now, but once you hit the stage tonight, all those nerves will go away." he told her. Astrate nodded in agreement, sitting next to her brother.

"Totally." Serenity agreed. "You're amazing Mina."

"Here, here." Katerina chuckled, weaving a string of silver tinsel around a tree on the front-right corner of the stage. She looked out near the refreshment booth being set up by the guys, her eyes catching Yugi, who waved at her with a shy smile.

The rest of the girls exchanged a glance and a small giggle, knowing the big surprise Yugi had in store for Kat during the celebration that night. Mina walked down the stage, excusing herself, "I'm going to ask the guys if they have any song requests for tonight." she informed.

"Great idea, then how about we take a break and grab some lunch at the Blue-Eyes Cafe?" Phoebe suggested, earning nods of approval from both Katerina and Harmony.

"Awesome." Mina grinned, turning on her heels. "Come on Artemis." she beckoned, her white feline running up to her. The blonde picked up her cat and walked in the direction of Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Duke. She pecked her boyfriend's lips before turning to Yugi, "So, you have the song you want me to sing before you propose?"

Yugi nodded his head, "Yeah, I talked to Kat last night, and she told me her all-time favorite song is 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' by Vince Vance and the Valiants."

"Man, try sayin that five times fast." Joey rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's a great song." Mina smiled. "It's a favorite of mine too. Do you have a plan in mind? Like, is there a certain point in the song where you want me to pause to you can pop the question?"

"Not really, because how the song ends pretty much explains how I feel." Yugi admitted, blushing. "So, right when the song ends is when I'll get down on one knee and present the ring."

"Okay, perfect." Mina clasped her hands together. "Oh, it's going to be so romantic. I'll try not to cry." She wiped the moisture welling in her eyes just thinking about the proposal plan.

Joey wrapped his arm around Mina's waist, pulling her to his side. "We're all happy for ya Yuge." he said with a grin. "An ya know, I'll be happy to volunteer my services as your Best Man."

Yugi chuckled, "Well, let's wait until she says yes before we discuss that. I don't wanna jinx it."

Mina scooped up Artemis in her arms, "Well, Phoebe's buying all us girls lunch, then getting our nails done, so I'll catch you guys at my show tonight."

"Lookin forward to it." Tristan gave her a thumbs up.

"Wouldn't miss it for anythin, babe." Joey kissed his girlfriend's cheek. He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "Maybe I can get my own private encore later tonight?" before kissing the back of her earlobe.

Mina let out a giggle, turning her head to look up at him. She tapped her fingers up his chest, "Well, play your cards right mister and I could make it happen."

Duke, Yugi, and Tristan all turned their heads away as Joey and Mina kissed. Duke cleared his throat, making the couple pull away. "Get a room you two." the green-eyed male gagged.

Mina winked at Joey before spinning on her heels and walking away. Joey watched as she regrouped with the rest of the girls, before turning to glare at Duke. "Please, Dice Boy, it's not like you and Phoebe don't do the same thing." he pointed out.

"He does have a point." Tristan agreed, looking to Duke as well. "You even have the balls to kiss her in front of her older brother."

Duke just cleared his throat again and went back to setting up the booth.

* * *

"That is so romantic." Harmony sighed, as she leaned back in the chair while she was getting her toes painted a glittery-teal color.

"I know." Mina replied, taking a sip of her sparkling water, while her toes were getting painted in a glittery-gold color. "It's going to take all my willpower not to cry during the whole thing."

Over at the manicure station, Phoebe, Serenity, and Katerina were sitting together, talking about the festival that night. "You sure he feels the same way?" the auburn-haired girl asked.

"Please, he's totally head-over-heels." Kat answered, the nail tech adding another coat of blue nail polish.

Phoebe nodded in agreement, admiring the deep purple polish on her nails. "Tristan's practically in-love with you." she added. "I think he's just nervous to admit it because he's best friends with Joey."

"They probably think it's a guy-code thing not to date your friends' siblings." Katerina shrugged, taking a sip of her diet Dr. Pepper.

Serenity looked down at the ice-pink polish on her nails, her shoulders sinking. "But it's totally not true." Phoebe assured.

* * *

That night, everyone was getting ready for the Domino City Holiday Festival. Yugi stood in front of his mirror, smoothing out his red sweater and adjusting his grey jacket. He grabbed the ring box off his desk and sighed, slipping it into his pocket. Yugi joined Kaya in the living room, the young girl wearing a deep magenta sweater with light colored jeans and black ankle boots.

At the same time, Katerina overlooked herself in her full-length bedroom mirror. She wore a white, lace dress with sleeves reaching her elbows and a high-low skirt, along with silver boots that ended just under her knees. Her honey-brown hair cascaded down her shoulders in soft curls and she wore a simple gold chain choker around her neck.

Mina and Serenity sang along to The Pussycat Dolls' 'Santa Baby' as they put the finishing touches on their makeup and hair. Serenity wore a simple pink sweater with black jeans and grey ankle boots. Mina wore a gold sequined dress with knee-high black boots and a black leather jacket. Both girls wore their hair down, with white bows pulling a small portion back. Joey sat on the living room couch, dressed in washed jeans and a light green t-shirt with a blue blazer jacket and sneakers. Next to him sat Selena, who had her hair pulled into a low ponytail and wore a dark green and black checkered flannel with dark jeans and a pair of white snow boots, Artemis curled up on her lap.

Phoebe finished braiding Harmony's hair, tying it off with a dark teal ribbon. The blue-eyed brunette wore a tight, purple top that fell off her shoulder and black skinny jeans, with purple boots, her hair pulled into a high ponytail, tied off with an ice-pink ribbon. Resting on her chest was her locket shaped like a duel monsters card. Hamony wore a light blue, off shoulder sweater with dark brown jeans and white boots with a teal trim.

Tristan grabbed the keys to his old camaro, wearing simple dark jeans, dark sneakers, a grey shirt and a brown leather jacket with darker brown trim around the collar. He glanced into the master bedroom, seeing his mother laying in bed watching a television movie. Coming out of their shared bedroom, Halle and Crystal joined their older brother. Halle wore a light lavender sweater with regular jeans and black boots, while Crystal wore a forest green sweater, black jeans, and beige-cream boots.

Duke drove his red sports car towards Kaiba Land, his little sister Diana sitting behind him. He wore a deep red leather jacket over a tight-black shirt with matching leather pants and combat boots, while she wore a black sweater with red jeans and black boots.

* * *

Kaiba Land was decked out for the Holiday Celebration; lights decorated every building, ornate Christmas trees on every corner, and the entire park was filled with smiling families and laughing children.

Seto and Harmony walked arm-in-arm through the small floral garden of the park, where topiaries resembling various duel monsters lined the walkway. "I really love how this turned out." the raven-haired teen sighed, glancing around the park. She then looked up at her CEO boyfriend, "And giving free admission to the kids from the local orphanage was a wonderful idea."

"Well, when Phoebe and I first came up with this whole idea, that was the one thing we agreed on." Seto informed, meeting his girlfriend's eyes. "That children from the local orphanages get in free, and we'll donate some of the proceeds back to them. Especially during the holidays."

Harmony stopped in her tracks, turning her body more into his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned up and kissed Seto, who held her by her waist as he kissed back. Her fingers caressed his neck as his did the same to her hips. "What was that for?" Seto asked as they parted.

"For being the wonderful man I've known you to be since I met you." Harmony answered with a smile. She looped her arm through his as they made their way to the dueling arena that was transformed into a performance stage for Mina's show. Astrate poked her head out of Harmony's purse.

* * *

People gathered into the arena where Mina would be performing in a few short minutes. The aforementioned blonde paced back and forth behind the stage, taking deep breaths, but her nerves were getting the best of her. Joey halted her pacing by gripping her shoulders and meeting your eyes, "Stop psychin' yourself out, babe." he told her flatly. "You will be wonderful."

Mina took a shaky breath, tapping the cordless microphone against her thigh. "That's just a lot more people than I was expecting." She peeked around the side of the stage, seeing the stadium seats fill up. Standing in front of the stage were her group of friends.

Joey sighed and pulled his nervous girlfriend away from the curtains, taking her hands in his. "Listen to me, Mina. You are the most beautiful, talented, amazing woman I have ever met. You have nothin to be nervous about, because performin is what you were meant to do. The second you start singin, everyone in that stadium is gonna fall in love with you."

Mina's bright blue eyes lit up at her boyfriend's words, "Really? You think so?" she asked.

"I know so." Joey corrected, pulling her closer. "After all, I fell in love with ya. And I fall harder every day." He caressed her cheek before cupping it and captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

The moment their lips met, Mina felt all her nerves fade away. As they pulled back, Mina opened her eyes and her lips curled into a smile, "I love you, Joey Wheeler." she sighed, interlocking their fingers.

"And I love you, Mina Aino." Joey echoed, caressing her jawline. He pecked her lips once more before adding, "Now go out there and knock some Christmas cheer into the hearts of your fans." He picked up Artemis before heading out to meet up with the rest of their friends.

* * *

The gang grouped together towards the front of the stage. Yugi kept his hands in his pockets, gripping the small box as tight as he could, constantly shifting his weight between his feet. Standing beside him was his grandfather, who could see the nervousness in his grandson's eyes. Solomon gently patted Yugi's shoulder, "Take a deep breath now, son." he advised. "Everything's going to be fine."

"I hope so, grandpa." Yugi replied. "I know I'm young, but, I can't imagine my life without Kat. I just hope and pray she says yes."

Solomon smiled, "Well, we'll find out soon." he told him. "Here she comes." He pointed out in the crowd, seeing Katerina making her way towards them with Kaya right beside her. The young girl was clutching a Gazelle stuffed animal.

While weaving through the crowd, Kaya bumped into a young boy with dual toned brown hair and brown eyes. "I'm sorry." she apologized.

"No problem." The boy replied with a smile.

Kaya smiled back and continued to walk with Katerina, taking her hand and smiling. Once she saw her grandfather, Kaya ran right towards his open arms with a giggle. "Grandpa, look what Kat bought for me." She showed him the duel monsters plushie she clung to.

"Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts." Solomon noted. "Very nice."

"An early Christmas present." Katerina defended, standing beside Yugi. Kaya grinned and hugged her Gazelle, standing between her brother and grandfather.

The spotlights darkened for a moment as Mina stood atop a small set of stairs. Mina took a deep breath and exhaled, as the spotlights turned back on, illuminating the stage in gold, red, green, and blue as piano and jingle-bell beat filled the arena. With a wide smile on her face, Mina brought the microphone up to her mouth and began her song...

_"Last night I took a walk in the snow:_

_Couples holding hands, places to go._

_Seems like everyone but me is in love._

_Santa, can you hear me?"_

Mina walked down the steps with a swing of her hips as the musical beat picked up. She glanced around at the crowd, before focusing on her group of friends, who were all coupled up and smiling, lightly swaying to the beat of her song.

_"I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss._

_I sent it off. It just said this._

_I know exactly what I want this year._

_Santa, can you hear me?"_

Three background singers stood at tinsel wrapped mic stands and swayed to the beat, snapping their fingers.

_"I want my baby, baby._

_I want someone to love me._

_Someone to hold._

_Maybe, maybe,_

_(maybe, maybe)_

_He'll be all my own in a big red bow."_

She winked at her boyfriend as she walked back and forth across the stage, approaching the chorus.

_"Santa, can you hear me?_

_I have been so good this year._

_And all I want is one thing._

_Tell me my true love is near._

_He's all I want. Just for me._

_Underneath my Christmas tree._

_I'll be waiting here._

_Santa, that's my only wish this year."_

As she sang the second half of the chorus, Mina's eyes fell on Joey, who was still holding Artemis. His brown eyes had a light in them, and he was the proudest man in the audience seeing his girl up on stage doing what she loved most.

_"Christmas Eve, I just can't sleep._

_Would I be wrong for taking a peek?_

_'Cause I heard that you're coming to town._

_Santa, can you hear me?_

_I really hope that you're on your way_

_With something special for me in your sleigh._

_Oh, please make my wish come true._

_Santa, can you hear me?"_

The song getting to them, the couples held eachother close. Seto had his arm around Harmony's back, who was holding Astrate. Next to them stood, in a similar position, Darien and Serena, who was holding her cat, Luna. Duke stood behind Phoebe and wrapped both of his arms around her. Tristan played it smooth and gently took Serenity's hand, a light blush crossing both their cheeks. Yugi reached around Katerina's shoulders and pulled her close, kissing her cheek. Kat smiled and laid her head on Yugi's shoulder.

_"I want my baby, baby_

_I want someone to love me_

_Someone to hold._

_Maybe, maybe_

_(maybe maybe)_

_We'll be all alone under the mistletoe._

_Santa, can you hear me?_

_I have been so good this year._

_And all I want is one thing._

_Tell me my true love is near._

_He's all I want. Just for me._

_Underneath my Christmas tree._

_I'll be waiting here._

_Santa, that's my only wish this year."_

Mina worked the stage as she continued to sing. She reached down and shook the hands of the younger kids standing at the front of the stage, her smile only widening when she saw their bright eyes and smiles.

_"I hope my letter reaches you in time._

_Bring me a love I can call all mine._

_'Cause I have been so good, so good this year._

_Can't be alone under the mistletoe._

_He's all I want in a big red bow."_

Mina stood at center stage, snapping her fingers and tapping the heels of her boots in sync with her backup singers. The crowd clapped along.

_"Santa, can you hear me?_

_I have been so good this year._

_And all I want is one thing._

_Tell me my true love is near._

_He's all I want. Just for me._

_Underneath my Christmas tree._

_I'll be waiting here._

_Santa, that's my only wish this year."_

Mina placed the microphone on the stand, holding the sides as she looked out at the crowd, the musical beat slowing down.

_"Well, he's all I want. Just for me._

_Underneath my Christmas tree._

_I'll be waiting here._

_Santa, that's my only wish this year."_

The band finished out the song, the music faded into the background as Mina sang the final line_. "Santa, that's my only wish this year."_

The crowd erupted into applause. Those that were still seated were now on their feet. "Way to go Mina!" Harmony, Phoebe, Serenity, and Katerina shouted as they applauded.

Mina couldn't help but grin as she stood at center stage. She picked up the mic out of the stand, "Merry Christmas, Domino City!" she cheered into the mic. "Thank you so much for comin out tonight. Who's ready to rock some of the classics?" The audience cheered in reply as the band began to play an upbeat tune. "That's what I'm talkin' about!" Mina clapped along to a few bars before starting the song.

_"Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_At the Christmas party hop_

_Mistletoe hung where you can see_

_Every couple tries to stop_

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree_

_Let the Christmas spirit ring..."_

* * *

After singing quite a few of the classic carols, Mina stopped and took a breath. "Before I close out the show with an oldie-but-goodie, I have a special dedication." she announced, the crowd growing silent. "The request came from a very close friend of mine, in dedication to the very special someone in his life." She gave Yugi a small smile, before turning her eyes on three of her four girl friends. "To help me with this song, I'd like to ask my sister and two of our best friends to join me up here on stage." she waved to Harmony, Phoebe, and Serenity, who made their way onto the stage.

Katerina glanced to Yugi, "What's going on here?" she asked.

"An early Christmas present from me to you." Yugi answered, lightly pecking her lips.

Kat's eyebrow arched slightly in confusion. However, when she heard the familiar intro to her favorite song, her eyes widened as she turned her attention back to the stage.

Each girl held their own cordless microphone, gently swaying their bodies to the beat. Mina held the mic up as she began to sing.

_"Take back the holly and mistletoe_

_Silver bells on string_

_If I wrote a letter to Santa Claus_

_I would ask for just one thing."_

Mina glanced to her right at Harmony, who held up her microphone and sang the next part.

_"I don't need sleigh rides in the snow_

_Don't want a Christmas that's blue_

_Take back the tinsel, stockings, and bows..._

_...Cause all I want for Christmas is you."_

Harmony and Mina turned to eachother and sang the last line in unison. Serenity glanced down at her brother and sister, and then to Tristan before she came in with the next lines.

_"I don't need expensive things_

_They don't matter to me."_

Phoebe smiled at her siblings and gave Duke and wink as came in with the next two lines.

_"All that I want, can't be found_

_Underneath the Christmas tree."_

Mina took a few steps forward, one of the spotlights shining on her as she sang the chorus, while the rest of the girls harmonized as they swayed in the background.

_"You are the angel atop my tree_

_You are my dream come true_

_Santa can't bring me what I need_

_Cause all I want for Christmas is you."_

The four girls stood together and sang in unison, the crowd silent as they listened to their harmony.

_"I don't need expensive things_

_They don't matter to me_

_All that I want, can't be found_

_Underneath the Christmas tree."_

Katerina's eyes welled with moisture as she watched her friends perform her favorite song, that she didn't even notice Yugi had pulled out a small, velvet box from his vest pocket.

_"You are the angel atop my tree_

_You are my dream come true_

_(dream come true)_

_Santa can't bring me what I need_

_Cause all I want for Christmas is you_

_Cause all I want for Christmas is you_

_Cause all I want for Christmas is you."_

Katerina clapped, a few tears falling from her eyes. She wiped them with her dress sleeve, "Yugi, that was-" she started to say, but cut herself off when she saw Yugi bend down on one knee, holding up a black velvet box. "Wha...what's this?"

Yugi took her left hand, "This is me laying it all out there." he answered. "I love you, Katerina Pegasus. From the moment we met, we had a connection. And that connection has only gotten stronger. Before I knew it, I was in love with you, and I knew that you were the one I wanted to spend every day with for the rest of our lives. So now I ask..." Yugi opened the box, revealing the rose gold engagement ring. "...Katerina Elizabeth Pegasus, will you marry me?"

Katerina let out a small gasp, not believing that this was actually happening. Her eyes welled with moisture as she nodded her head. "Yes." she said in a low voice. "Yes Yugi. I'll marry you."

Yugi's magenta eyes lit up at her answer and he slid the ring onto her finger. Kat wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, not hiding her wide smile. "I love you, Yugi." she sighed, gazing into his eyes.

"I love you too, Katerina." Yugi echoed, kissing her again.

Everyone around them applauded, with Phoebe, Harmony, and Serenity having joined the rest of the group in front of the stage. The gang embraced the newly engaged couple, congratulating them.

"Congratulations Yugi and Katerina." Mina said into her microphone. "I know you two will be very happy together." She wiped the moisture from her eyes, "Okay, I think I've got one more song in me to close out tonight. Thank you all for coming, and I want to wish every single one of you a Merry Christmas."

A soft piano melody filled the air as Mina began her final performance.

_"Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Let your heart be light_

_Next year all our troubles will be out of sight."_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Make the Yuletide gay_

_Next year all our troubles will be miles away."_

Mina looked out into the crowd, seeing friends and families lean in closer together, and it made her heart swell and her lips curl into a smile.

_"Once again as in olden days_

_Happy golden days of yore_

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_Will be near to us, once more."_

Harmony glanced up at Seto, turning her body into his every so slightly, smiling when she felt his arm tighten around her waist. Mokuba stood on the other side of his brother, his hands on Koryn's shoulders. Selena rubbed Artemis' chest fur as she held him, pecking his cheek. Standing behind her was Joey, who was staring in awe at his girlfriend on stage. Serenity brushed her hand against Tristan's, their fingers interlocking as she laid her head against his shoulder, the taller brunette smiling. In front of them, Halle and Crystal held eachother's hands. Duke held Phoebe close to his chest, resting his chin on top of her head, the two of them smiling at one another, while Phoebe rested her hand on Diana's shoulder. Kat laid her head against Yugi's chest, their arms wrapped around eachother, with Kaya grinning at the sight of her brother's happiness.

_"Someday soon we all will be together._

_If the fates allow..._

_Until then we'll have to muddle through somehow_

_So have yourself a merry little Christmas now..."_

* * *

**A/N: Part two of four! Halfway there, yay! Anyway, I hope ya'll liked it.**

**XOXO~Cyber**


End file.
